


50 miraculous short stories ( drabbles)

by MariChatLover



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Just Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariChatLover/pseuds/MariChatLover
Summary: Two oblivious kids in love.





	1. Marinette and Chat

As marinette watch Chat pace around her balcony, ranting about his issues with ladybug. She realises.

I've never seen him this way.

" I've never seen you this way."

" Pardon?" 

Chat stops ranting to look at marinette.

" Oh I've just never seen you this stressed."

" Oh yeah, I'm never really this stressed in my hero form, but in my civilian form I'm all over the place, trust me if you knew my identity. You would know what I mean."   
Chat says calming down from his rant.

" Are you saying I know your civilian form."  
Marinette raises her eyebrows

" Mabey.".


	2. Adrien and marinette

"Haha, bet you again, Adrien!"  
Marinette says in victory.

" Hey no fair your the one with good luck."  
Adrien says crossing his arms.

" Well if you really want good luck you can have my earnings for a couple of games?"  
Marinette says raising her eyebrows.

" But, my ears aren't pierced."  
Adrien says in confusion.

Marinette gets up from her seat and walks over to her sewing kit and takes out needles.

" Then youre lucky about one thing... I have needles."  
She says with and evil grin lurking on her face.

" Oh HELL NO!"

Adrien gets up and starts running away from marinette.

" I TAKE IT BACK I DONT WANT GOOD LUCK."

Adrien calls his transformation and vaults away.

Marinette chuckels to herself.

" Love you to kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Marinette and Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was written by my friend

''Chat, what are you doing here?'' said Marinette, a bit confused.

Chat had just called in from helping capture another Akuma. 

Chat had followed ladybug( Marinette) to her home and saw her transform.

As anyone would do when they find who ladybug is, he struggled to find words.

Pushing it out of him, he yelled quickly "I KNOW YOUR LADYBUG, IM SORRY I FOLLOWED YOU"

Marinette, a bit mad, brings him into a tight grasp.

"I'm not sorry" she wispered, knowing it would of happened at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	4. Ladybug and Chat noir

" chat this has got to be your dumbest idea yet." Ladybug huffed in stubborness.

" Aww come on M' lady, plagg misses tikki and we will have our eyes closed!" Chat begged

" Ok fine..." Ladybug caved and closed her eyes with chat doing the same shortly after.

" Claws in."  
" Spots off."

" OH MY GOD GUYS OPEN YOUR EYES PLAGG IS SICK."tikki lied to get them to open Thier eyes.

They open Thier eyes in sync but don't notice each other because they are worried about plagg.

" Umm tikki plagg looks fine." Marinette says as plagg is pissing himself laughing.

" He's fine, but Chats not." Tikki answers.

Marinette turned head toward him ( forgetting they detransformed) 

When she looked Adrien was standing Thier in SHOOK with his mouth in a O shape.

" ADRIEN!"  
" MARINETTE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	5. Adrien and Marinette

As the school bell rang for home time, everyone rushed out of the school, except for marinette and adrien.

They stand infront of each other. Looking awkwardly at each other.

" Do you wanna go to the park to talk."   
Adrien blurted out.

" Sure."  
Marinette was even awkwarder.

They walk over to the park in an uncomfortable silence.

They sit down on a bench and are slient untill.

" You can't tell anyone I'm Chat Noir." Adrien sounded very uncomfortable.

" I know that."  
Marinette already knew that.

" Seriously, if ladybug finds out I accidentally detransformed in front of a person she would freak out." Adrien sounded nervous.

" Oh, I don't think she'd freak out"  
Marinette felt bad that he thinks that.

" Oh I meant, she rant to me about how unsafe this is, and that I need to be more careful." Adrien was starting to calm down.

" Yeah maybe that." Mari surrendered.

They sat there in another awkward silence.

But then tikki flew out.

" Hey Mari, could I eat one of those cookies in your bag, I know its not cookie time but I'm starting to ge-" 

Tikki realised that Adrien was still there.   
Tikki had thought he had left because it was so quite outside the bag. So she thought it would be safe for her to ask Mari then.

" Meow?"

" Is that a kwami."

" Maybe."

" OMG THATS A LADYBUG KWAMI."  
Adrien has a realisation.

" No. It is. Not." Mari tried but failed to cover herself up."

" Ok I'm gonna go I can wait till cookie time." Tikki flew back into the small bag.

Adrien raises his eyebrows.

" Fine. I'm ladybug."

" Omg"

" I'm so happy it was you!"   
Adrien jumps into her arms.

She hugs him back

" Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> This one was a bit longer than others.


	6. Ladybug and adrien

As Ladybug and Adrien lean against the railing of one of the school hallways they stay there in an uncomfortable silence.

" Well. I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
Adrien said, breaking the silence.

" Oh. I just got tired of running and came here for a break." Ladybug answered truthfully.

Now just keep in mind it was ten thirty at night.

Adrien nodded and it went silent once again.

" What were you doing here." Ladybug answered in confident.

I just needed a break from my dad so I came here and thought it was close to one of my good friends house so if something happened, I could go over there.

Or wasn't all a lie. He just didn't mention the fact he came there as chat noir.

" Who's your friend?"

" Oh! She's my best friend marinette. She was one of my first friends at this school. She's a little shy, but its cute. And most of all. She's one of the kindest people I know."   
Adrien blushed without knowing.

Ladybug blushed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	7. Ladybug and Chat and ladybug and adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my other chapters.  
> I really appreciate it.

Ladybug stared in horror as she watches Chat take a blow for her, then collapsing to the ground.

She rushes over to him resting his head on her knee.

Since both of them were occupied, the villain trotted off to do what he wants.

" Chat, are you ok." Her voice was trembling as she presses against the huge gash on his head, to try and stop the bleeding.

Chat pulled a weak smile. " I'm all good my lady."  
" No your not l, your bleeding out, I need to take you to the hospital."

Ladybug dosent hesitate to pick him up and swing to the hospital.

As she was swinging, chat fell unconcious and detransformed.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she was starting at Adrien agreste. And Adrien agreste Hade a huge gash on his head the was bleeding even more.

When she gets to the hospital, the nurses take him into a private room.she starts to sob to herself and a nurse helps her to a private waiting room.

Ladybug patiently waited for about half an hour before one of the nurse came back and said he was fine and now awake.

They lead her to his room.  
When she walks in she smiles at Adrien and he returned the favour.

The nurses leave them alone. Ladybug sits in the seat next to him and holds one of his hands.

" Hey kitty " she says, tears welling up in her eyes.  
And he gets her hand kisses it.

" Hi m'lady."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	8. Marinetteand Chat Noir

" So, who's the guy you have a crush on?" Chat pulls his most Chaty smirk.

Marinette walks over to him and leans against her railing, looking over all the city's lights. Wondering how to respond.

" How did you know I like someone?" Marinette cocked an eyebrow.

" Remember when I was upset about ladybug one night. When Audrey got akumatized. Well when I said that, you mentioned that you were in love with someone as well." Chat remembers that night like it was yesterday.

_oh yeah._

" oh... Ok." Marinette tensed about not wanting to answer his previous question.

" So, who's the lucky guy." He leans closer smiling dumbly before pulling backs couple seconds later.

She pokes his chest and exhales. " He's not a lucky guy, I don't even know how speak around him. Plus i don't think he likes me that way, I mean I totally except that, I just want see him happy." Marinette blushes when she realises how she sort rambled about.

Chat chuckled then turns back to her.

" May I ask who this _lucky guy_ is?" He looks intently into her eyes.

Marinette contemplates whether or Not she should tell him but after thinking for a while she crumbles.

"Argh, Fine! But you must promise me that you will not go up to him and be annoying to him." She smirks when his facial expression drops.

" But Princeeesss. You know I can't promise that. It'll depend who it is." He raises his eyebrows.

She giggles.

" Fine I'll tell you, ' sigh', his name i-is.... Well first I'll just tell you he's the most amazing sweetest, kindest, gorgeous, smartest person I've ever meet... And I don't just hav a stupid ' celebrity crush' on him, it's a real crush..... I think I might even love Adrien..." 

Chat goes from smiling contently to being paralyzed.

" I mean like, don't get me wrong, your a great person too kitty, but he's just.... To much for heart to handle. And I've loved Adrien ever since he gave me his umbrella."

She looks O et the city once again, feeling really good about confessing her feeling to someone other than Alya and Tikki. She smiles to herself. Finally feeling content.

_that wasn't that bad, and it actually feels really good. Mabey I should do this more often._

she laughs breathlessly as she looks down, seeing chats boots. She looks up to him and motors that.... Chats crying, but blushing?????.

" Uhmm...... Chat are you alright."

He snaps out of his trance and looks at her. Smiles to him before pulling her into a warm embrace.

" Just purrfect, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think?


End file.
